


Things Are Looking Up..

by Renee79



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Adalind POV, Short but not quite a drabble, Title of chapter 1 blatantly stolen from an X Files ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee79/pseuds/Renee79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could they finally be moving past years of hate and distrust?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic EVER! I started off small but please don't hesitate to tell me if it sucks!

Adalind was nervous. After everything that had transpired between her and Nick it seemed that a hug was what was going to be what broke her calm facade. She'd been pleasantly surprised by how cordial things had been between them. After Nick had decided to sell the house it seemed that he had been making an effort to connect with her as a person and not just for the sake of their son. Throughout their move and settling in to the old paint factory they had remained cordial, but things had taken a turn for the unexpected when he submitted to Adalind's wishes and slept in the room with her and Kelly. She would have never thought that she could feel so safe with a Grimm sleeping beside her, but Nick definitely wasn't the monster that she had grown up hearing about. For one, he was much better looking. For two, he was much kinder than the Grimms in the stories that her mother told her about. They were starting to become more than parents, they were becoming friends. And as she stood there calming a crying Kelly in her arms as Nick investigated the disturbance outside she cautiously hoped that they were moving towards more than that.


	2. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reality starts peeking in..

After the events of the past night Adalind's thoughts were all over the place. The reappearance of Truble and Meisner appearing at what was supposed to be their secluded home had her a little rattled. Seeing Meisner again after all he had done for her and Diana was a little jarring; despite the fact that he was clearly following orders to get her out of Europe he had shown her kindness that she desperately needed at the time. She would always hold fondness for him in her heart because of that fact; but she had no idea where his loyalties were at the moment. Last she heard he was a member of the resistance & connected to Sean who was hardly trustworthy. Still, she trusted him enough to vouch for him due to the fact that Nick needed answers that Meisner more than likely could answer. After Nick briefed her on Truble's condition she tried to busy herself and quiet her thoughts by readying a room for her but couldn't quite silence her worries. Although she and Kelly had a safe haven with Nick in their little hovel she couldn't help but wonder if this was the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks the love I received on my first effort; it's what gave me the courage to continue. At some point I'll be trying my hand at a full length story for these two but I have to get my thoughts in order. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Adalind POV following Wesen Nacht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working my way towards a longer story for this couple but I'm open to any criticism regarding how I'm doing so far before I attempt to tackle more. Hope you enjoy!

"What the hell is going to happen now??!!" I can't get this thought out of my brain without stopping. Juliette..alive?! I nearly shit myself when Nick told me; not literally thank God. I trust Nick when he says he'll protect me and Kelly but there's no guarantee that he'll be able to stop Juliette if she means to kill me. After our last few violent confrontations I'm sure she hasn't forgotten her single minded determination to slaughter me and my child before he was even born.

I hate feeling so helpless; as much as I hate to admit it she kicked my ass when I still had my powers but at least I had a fighting chance as a Hexenbiest. As a human I'm as good as dead if she gets past Nick and if it wasn't for Trubel he would be dead also. Speaking of Trubel if she's able to see that I want more from our arrangement then I'm not hiding it as well as I thought I was. If she can question my feelings for him after being around us for only a day I'm sure that my attraction towards him isn't as hidden as I'd assumed. I'm nowhere near in love; but it would be reeaally easy to get there. He's gorgeous, powerful and kind; it's hard for a girl to be indifferent to that. When you think about my track record with men in power it seems that I would know better but Nick isn't cut from the same cloth as Sean and his despicable family.

We've come so far in such a short time mostly due to the close quarters but..he's starting to trust me. I'm feeling as if I'm as important to Nick as Kelly is; he's confiding in me the same as he would with Monroe or Hank. I'm scared out of my mind but as I told Rosalee the suppresant is only temporary; my powers will come back sooner or later. I'll happily embrace them if it means protecting my child, myself and my place in Nick's life. If Juliette thinks that she's going to destroy what we're starting to build she's gonna have a goddamn fight on her hands. No one is taking what's mine!


	4. Rosalee and Nick Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of recent events Rosalee takes a moment to see how Nick is holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a while but I'm getting inspired again. This story was supposed to be entirely from Adalind's pov but I decided to switch things up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

"So, Juliette's alive and Trubel kinda sorta knew about it. How are you holding up with everything?"

*Damn, Rosalee cuts right to the chase,* Nick thought with wry humor. Truth be told his emotions were all over the place. "Honestly?" he sighed, "it's a load off to finally know what happened that night. All this time I've tried to make peace with Juliette being gone but after she disappeared it was damn near impossible."

He paused to put his thoughts in order before continuing. After what he had been through with Trubel as a fellow Grimm and a surrogate little sister he felt saddened by thought that she was truly ignorant of what had happened to Juliette. He desperately wanted to believe her; in his line of work the people that he could trust were few and far between.

"As for Trubel..I have a feeling that there's more to the story that she's willing or even able to tell me. For now I'm going to give her the benefit of the doubt and after things calm down a bit", he snorted "if that's even possible I'll see if she's able to tell me more."

Rosalee looked thoughtful before speaking. "I can't begin to imagine what you're going through but I understand. I've wanted so bad for this past year to be erased and for Juliette to be back to normal. Now that I know that she survived but thinking about what she's become I can't say that which existence is better for her."

Rosalee sighed and glanced quickly at the stairs to make sure that they still had privacy before continuing with her next question. "So, how's Adalind holding up? I imagine she must be a little freaked given her history with Juliette." She looked a little worried as she asked.

At her question Nick looked to be deep in thought before smiling softly,"we've talked about what Juliette..or Eve being alive would mean for our family and Adalind knows that nothing will happen to her or to Kelly as long as I'm around." Rosalee shivered a bit at the intensity of his stare when he turned to her and continued. "I loved Juliette.. but that part of my life is over. Adalind and Kelly are my family now in every sense of the word. Nothing is more important than them."

Rosalee swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as she realized that while she would mourn the memory of her best friend Nick would be more than okay. He may or may not have realized it yet but he was in love with Adalind. She smiled widely as she thought to herself: "I can't wait to tell Monroe!"


End file.
